No longer yours
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Adam's only a year old when he's introduced to the Winchester's & Dean won't admit it but he's already a little jealous. OneShot! Dean/10 Sam/6 Adam/1


Adam is only a year old when he is introduced to the Winchesters.

Dean's just sitting in one of the motel beds with Sammy watching t.v. waiting for their dad to come home from the latest hunt. Sam's only six and he doesn't know about what his dad really does for a living, and Dean wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Sam's eyes shoot up when he hears the knock on the door. The _special _knock only he and Dean knows. It's his father finally back from the hunt that's kept him away for days.

Dean scoots himself off the bed and walks over and opens the door, but it isn't exactly what he expected to see. Sure his dad is there but he's holding a _baby _ in his arms.

"Hey Dean." John says before stepping inside. He adjusts the toddler on his hip and smiles at his boys.

"Who's that daddy?" Sam asks, suddenly eager about the little baby happily sitting in John's arms.

John smiles again before sitting on the bed and placing the toddler in his lap.

"This is your new brother." He tells both him and Dean. "His names Adam."

"Brother?" Dean asks, wide eyed. Since when?

"Yes Dean." John says and turns his attention back to the little boy who's happily smiling up at him.

"So I'm a big brother now?" Sam asks, a little to excited for Dean's liking. Dean watches as Sam scoots down to the end of the bed to get a closer look at his new "brother."

"Yes you are Sammy. You have a big responsibilty now." John says and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You have to take care of him. Like Dean does with you."

Dean wants to scream. He wants to tell his dad to take that baby back to wherever the hell he found him. Sam didn't need a little brother. He had _him_ and that's enough.

"Wow." Sam says and smiles down at Adam, breaking Dean's heart.

John places Adam in Sam's arms and both him and Dean watch as Sam holds him and gently kisses his head making Adam grin at him. Blonde hair and blue eyes already winning Sam over for good.

It makes Dean sick.

When John announces he has to go buy some things for Adam, Dean follows him out the door. He wants answers as to why this little _thing_ has been brought into their lives now!

"His mom died Dean. The same way yours did." John tells his oldest.

Dean flinches and swallows hard. He knows exactly what killed his mom all those years ago and he can't imagine anyone else seeing what really happened.

"Is he really yours?" He asks quietly.

John sighs and runs a hand through his hair. This isn't what he wanted too happen. He still loved Mary even after all these years and when he met Kate Milligan, he hadn't expected anything to happen. She just stitched him up after a hunt had gone wrong and well, one thing led too another.

He hadn't planned on her getting pregnant though. He had told her when Adam was born that he couldn't raise another son into this kind of buisness and she understood completely. But now a year later, all that's changed.

"Yes." John says before turning and walking to the impala leaving Dean still so confused.

Dean turns back to the motel room and walks back in and locks the door and turns back to see where Sam is.

Sam's still on the bed and he still has Adam in his arms and he's gently rocking him back and forth. Adam's head is lolling and his eyes are drooping and before you know it, he's asleep in Sam's arms. Sam gently picks him up and puts him under the covers and tucks him in tightly so he won't get cold. Something Dean did to him many, many times.

"You should get to bed to Sammy." Dean finally says, annoyed with this whole situation.

Sam just nods before crawling under the blankets next too Adam. Dean walks over and tucks him in and kisses his head.

"Night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

Sam turns on his side and places a hand on Adam's chest, again something Dean has done to him many times.

Dean feels tears of frustration brim his eyes. He won't admit it, but he's already a little jealous.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**I'm not exactly sure where I was going with this, and rereading it, it sounds weird 0_o . Oh well, tell me what you think!**_


End file.
